When No Ones Watching
by 9peggy
Summary: Amy had no shame in admitting she liked to dance around to music while she was alone. It's being caught in the act that makes her embarrassed.


"_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats~!"_

Amy Rose leaned her head back, her choppy quills flying with the motion as she sang into her hairbrush. She twirled once, her favorite dress fanning outwards as she spread her arms. Her feet felt sore in her purple socks from all the wild dancing she'd been doing, but she paid it no mind. She was having too much fun with this.

Sliding down the hall, she began to sing the verse to the next song she'd be performing for her imaginary audience. By now they were insane with applauding and screaming. Most of them would probably go home with their ears ringing from the best concert in the history of _ever_, but oh, would be worth it. They would snuggle up in their Amy Rose t-shirts, listening to their brand new autographed CD, which they would most likely pass down to their children and grandchildren, wanting the next generations to be influenced with the music. Because it's just that awesome.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"_

Okay, she'll admit it's childish, and maybe even a little sad to be dancing and singing alone in her favorite dress on a Saturday night, but who cares? Certainly not her. It was good to stay in touch with her inner child, even though it would probably creep most people out. Not that they would ever find out. No _sir_. As shamelessly as she was dancing, she'd just about _die_ if anyone walked in on her. Thank God no one was around to see her.

"_'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth!"_ She bellowed into her brush, sliding down onto her knees, and wondering just why on earth she was doing this.

Oh yeah. Him.

The blue hero had declined yet another request for a date from the pink hedgehog, leaving her alone tonight with nothing to do. Her heart hurt, but she swallowed that lump in her throat. Crying would get her no where. So instead, she plugged in her stereo, blasted up to full volume, put on her best dress, and sang and danced her heart out like a complete idiot.

Who needed Sonic? As if she would have more fun with him than she would at her concert with her adoring fans! It was usually Amy who longed to be near Sonic, but tonight it was her audience that was dying to see _her_. Forgetting about the blue blur completely, she launched into her pretend concert. It was a one night only deal, where she would be performing her best hits. Afterwards, she'd need a bodyguard-no, scratch that- a flippin' legion of _ninjas _to escort her back home, just to get away from the swarm of fans that stalked her. Ah yes. Life was hard for rock star Amez. (Spelled with a 'z', of course, because it's much cooler that way.) But she still appreciated all the praising forms that she faced while on stage. And who knows? Maybe a certain blue hedgehog had bought a ticket and was cheering for her in one of the front row seats-

_Stop it. _

She didn't care if he was there or not. She's been rejected enough, and now she has her own rocking lifestyle, no thanks to him.

…Wow, no _wonder_ he ran away from her all the time. She was going a bit crazy with her imagination…

Wiping away the concerns for her mind, sanity wise, she burst into the final chorus. _"Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moooon~!"_

The crowd erupted. Some were even asking for an encore! A wide, triumphant grin spread across her face, and she spread out her arms in appreciation along with it. It felt good to be loved. Who needed Sonic when she had these wonderful people to adore her with attention and affection?

_You do, stupid_, her heart told her brain. She told it to can it, but she knew it was right. No matter how hard she tried to forget about him, she just couldn't trash the picture of his wonderfully annoying smirk, and those gorgeous and taunting eyes from her head. Even her fantasy betrayed her, because if she strained her ears enough and blocked out the deafening cheer from the crowd, she could hear the faint sound of his husky voice cheering along with them…chanting "Encore!"…laughing…

Wait, hold the phone…

_That sounded too real-!_

She spun around with a startled, scared-the-hell-out-of-me kind of screech as a new voice broke into her daydream. Her blood boiling and heart pounding, she faced the new comer, armed only with a hairbrush. Forget being embarrassed, how the hell did they get into her house-

"Oh!" she lowered her hairbrush that she had been posing as a weapon as she caught sight of the intruder, who was now doubling over in laughter and clapping his hands together, occasionally managing to choke out, "Encore!" in between his chortles. "Oh, Sonic, it's just you," and the relieved sigh she was about to surpass, since there was not a murderous stalker in her house sent to kill her, was shoved back down her throat, and she gave a shrill gasp. "_OhmyGodSonicit'syou!_"

He tried to answer her, he really did, but it was just so damn _funny_, and he could not stop laughing for the life of him. Every time he stood up, raised a hand and tried to speak, he would catch sight of that shocked expression she wore, and he'd howl in laughter all over again. By now he was on the floor, leaning against a wall and panting for air.

While he took a breather, Amy was gradually wishing the heavens would have some form of grace on her in this incredibly awkward situation. Maybe if she wished hard enough, they would take pity, and allow the earth to swallow her up. Or maybe since her cheeks were burning an impossible shade of crimson by now, Sonic would fail to recognize her, he'd say, "Oops, sorry, mistook ya for some one else!" and he'd be on his way. Or maybe he would sympathize with her, say everyone had these awkward times, even _he _did, and he would vow to never put this on the internet.

Yeah. _That_ would happen.

Even her sarcasm was embarrassed…

Finally, Sonic settled down, and he cleared his throat, and looked up at her with a half-lidded, and utterly superior gaze. She averted her own, too ashamed to even look at him.

"Well, well, _we're_ certainly having _fun_ tonight, huh?"

That stupid smirk mocked her! She didn't even have to look to know he was using it at its full power, his gaze completely trained upon her. Normally, she'd give anything for him to glance at her for more than two seconds, but now she wished immensely he would have some mercy and look the other way!

But since he wasn't, she turned around in humiliation. Dang. She could still _feel _his eyes on her.

"Wh-what are you _doing_ here?" she squeaked, her voice rising far more octaves higher than it should have been doing. She was pretty sure she broke a window somewhere. He only chuckled.

"I wanted to stop by…didn't know I'd be lucky enough to arrive at one of your _concerts_, though. Why don't I have a CD, Miss Ame_**z**_?"

Suddenly the 'z' seemed significantly less cooler than it did thirty seconds ago.

"How did you-?"

He waved a hand nonchalantly, his smirk still spitefully beaming, "Oh, you're 'fans' might have screamed it out a few times during '_Born This Way_.'"

Her face was burning so much now; she wondered if this was what the sun felt like. He'd been watching her for _that_ long? Why on Mobius had he not interrupted her _sooner?_ Why just let her go on and on like a complete loser?

_Because he wants to humiliate you, Amy! By now he's probably posted on YouTube! Great job, now you've become the star you've wanted to be with your millions of viewers, only instead of cheering, you're a laughing stock! And gosh dang it, stop mimicking your audience for Christ's sake!_

Oh God…he probably thought she was such a _geek_…

Sonic's uncontrollable fit of laughter stopped abruptly to the sound of…_sniffling_. His gaze jolted upwards. Was she…

Oh, _hell _no…

Not this, oh _please_ not this. Why did she have to take it so personally? It's not like he exposed her or anything! He was just teasing; she would have laughed just as hard as he if he'd been caught. Wouldn't she? Why did she always have to be so sensitive?

_But it's not just that, and you _know_ it_, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tails spoke in his head. _You went too far this time, blue. Bad enough you rejected her earlier today, but you embarrassed her too. _

His laughing stopped altogether, and suddenly the situation wasn't as humorous as before. The voice was right; the poor girl is probably mortified by now! A pang of sympathy stung his heart as he took a step towards Amy, reaching for her shoulder, but she sprang back, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Just _go_, Sonic," she whimpered. "Haven't you done enough already…?"

Her hairbrush clattered to the floor as she dragged her feet over to her couch. Sonic rushed after her.

"Amy, hold on," he persisted, sitting next to her and talking to her back, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! It was just funny, and…"

Oh, yeah, there it is. That twang of guilt that played at his heart during times like this. Every time she got close, and he would get scared because of the foreign emotions she was making him feel, he would run away from her and feel guilt. Every time she would ask for a date, and he would coolly reject her because he didn't want their friendship that he held dear ruined, he would feel guilt. Every time he denied Tails' statement about how nice of a girl she is, and he should just give her a chance – Yep, guilty is charged.

"Aw, man, Amy. I'm really sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to laugh that harshly. Look, don't be embarrassed. Actually, it was kinda…"

Dare he say it? Might make her feel better…

"…kinda…"

_Spit it out, man!_

"…kinda cute."

There was a pregnant moment of silence, then, "You don't have to say that to make me feel better, Sonic."

Ugh, this girl was so impossible sometimes!

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he racked his mind for something to say, but to no avail. Her statement was partially true, but he really did mean it. Dang it, he just wasn't good with emotions like this! How could he let her know...

His ears perked up to a very familiar opening to the next song. Stupid stereo; didn't it know he was trying to think here-

And suddenly the answer came to him like the last life preserver during a world wide flood.

_Um…yeah, no._

But was there really any other way? Okay, _yes_, it was ridiculously, gag-worthily _romantic_, but it would get his point across, wouldn't it? And he knew the words, even though he wasn't much of a singer….Besides, no one was watching.

He sucked in a breath, stood up, and swore that the universe owed him _big_ for this.

"_Sweet pea, apple of my eye. Don't know when and I don't know why…You're the only reason I keep on coming home."_

Amy's eyes dried immediately as she whipped around to face him, bewilderment obvious on her features. He was _singing _to her? Sonic the Hedgehog…_singing_. And a love song too! She suddenly wished she had a camera.

_Hold on_, she warned herself, _you're supposed to be embarrassed, remember? Are you really going to forget how mean he was to you the second he breaks into song? Are you really that naïve? _

Oh, but she just couldn't help herself. She'd always dreamed he would sing to her, as far fetched as it sounded. And he looked pretty sincere…not to mention, _adorable_ the way he was blushing slightly with that hopeful smile…

Okay, now she _really_ wished she had a camera.

Realizing there was no turning back now, Sonic slowly stood, picking up Amy's hand and bringing her up with him. Holding her right hand with one, and placing another on her waist, they swayed.

"_Sweet pea, what's this all about? Don't get your way; all you do is fuss and pout. You're the only reason I keep on coming home."_

Wow. Okay, so singing was definitely one of his top five on Things-I'll-Never-Be-Caught-Dead-Doing list, but _dancing_ too? Simultaneously? To _this_ girl?

Had he lost his ever loving mind?

_Ooo-oh, yeah. A loooong time ago. The things I get into with this girl, I swear…_

"_I'm like the Rock of Gibraltar; I always seem to falter, and the words just get in the way. Oh, I know I'm gonna crumble, I'm trying to stay humble but I never think before I say…"_

By now, Amy's sniffles had gradually subsided and she couldn't stop the smile that spread on her lips. It was amazing how easily it was for Sonic to make her happy. Her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped around him. She just loved being with him. He didn't have to sing and dance with her to make her love him. She always would, no matter what he did, because she just cared about him that much. There really wasn't that much to it.

Not that the singing and dancing wasn't enjoyable, of course…

"_Sweet pea, keeper of my soul…I know sometimes I'm out of control. You're the only reason I keep on coming home…"_

He finished the last verse by twirling Amy in a circle, and her twinkling laughter was music to his ears. She was grinning her brightest by now, her eyes sparkling, and it looked as if she was ready to tackle him. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't, but it felt nice to have her not crying any more. He missed her smile, and it hadn't even been gone for five minutes!

"I'm not much of a singer, but…" Sonic scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, Sonic, it was beautiful! Thank you!" She didn't tackle him, but she settled for a warm embrace. Sonic didn't really mind. It was good she appreciated it, and it didn't make him want to take off for the hills…

_Actually, it's sorta nice_, he discovered. _Wouldn't mind doing it again sometime…_

His hands found her shoulders, and a genuinely serious expression took over. "I really am sorry, Ames. I didn't mean to laugh like that-"

"Pff," Amy spluttered, waving a hand in dismissal, "forget it. I overreacted. I would have laughed too. Guess I did look pretty funny, huh?"

Sonic chuckled. "If I had gotten that on video…"

"I would have killed you."

"True."

He winked and she giggled. Hmm, he wouldn't mind hearing_ that_ more often too…

"So…why _did _you come by, anyways?" She inquired.

"Oh, erm," Sonic coughed awkwardly into his glove. Well that was weird. Sonic never coughed, let alone awkwardly. "I, uh…" he took a breath.

"I wanted to see if you were still up for that date you mentioned earlier…?"

Amy paused. Blinked. Then nodded vigorously. Sonic grinned, taking her hand.

"Well then c'mon! The night is young and so are we!"

* * *

**A/N: **

_Hm. Ended it kind of awkwardly there, didn't I? _

_Oh well. :P_

_Yes, I know. It was very OOC for Sonic to suddenly just burst into song for Amy. Get over it, I haven't written in awhile and this sort of just came up. I was rushed since I'm leaving for Denver tomorrow. Also I'll be doing a Sonamy chapter story very soon, since I've always written one-shots. I've missed Sonamy…_

_The songs used were "Before He Cheats," by Carrie Underwood, "Firework," by Katy Perry, and "Sweet Pea," by Amos Lee, which, in my opinion, is probably the best Sonamy song. Well. Maybe next to "Beautiful Mess," by Jason Mraz, but that song was too slow for Sonic to sing, so I didn't use it in this story._

_I love it when music inspires me. :3_

_And yes, I do dance and sing around in a dress and socks when I'm alone, or otherwise. Don't you? _

_Hope you enjoyed~!_


End file.
